


On Billy vs Arcade

by Kennel_Boy



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennel_Boy/pseuds/Kennel_Boy
Summary: Couple of observations on the hairpin scene.





	On Billy vs Arcade

 

After all is said and done, the element that sealed Arcade’s fate was not his poor sportsmanship, the insults, or even the call-out itself, but the moment that he literally made it worth Goodnight and Billy’s time to bother killing his sour ass. 

Arcade: *has a tantrum*  
Goodnight: *waits for this idiot to stop yelling so they can collect their winnings and gtfo*

Arcade: *insults Billy*  
Billy: *has been called worse by more accomplished men, no particular fucks given*  
  
Arcade: *doubles the pot*  
Goodnight: $$$$?  
Billy: $$$$. *goes off to make sure Arcade dies with more style than he’s lived*

Eddy: *genre-savvy enough to know just how this is going to end; rolls his eyes heavenward* 

That would also go a ways toward explaining why Teddy was so uncomfortable with Billy around until Goodnight told him just how things were going to be. Getting a front-row seat to a murder is disconcerting enough. Knowing it was done for a handful of bills and some small coin might be a bit much for a relatively sheltered somebody to deal with, especially given that he was going to be hiring this bluntly mercenary foreigner to protect his home.


End file.
